In Love With A Contract Killer
by Noonerz455
Summary: A young woman named Kylie finds herself in trouble when a drug lord hires a hitman to kill her family. When things go wrong, she finds herself in the company of a contract killer named Michael.
1. Kylie Hein

Kylie Hein leaned against the wall by her bed, doing the best she could to fight the want of banging her head against it. Her cracked out parents were at it again, and their screams could be heard throughout the shabby apartment. She was positive that the neighbors could always hear, but they never complained. They would just stare at the small family when they came and left the apartment. It was a run down building in the slums of Chicago, and Kylie couldn't remember a time her life hadn't been that way.

She began tugging her long blonde hair, trying to suppress the feeling of crying as her light green eyes began to gloss over. Turning up her music player, she drowned out the sound of her psychotic parents fighting. As mentioned before, both of her parents were drug addicts. Her father had been addicted since before the day she was born, and her mother started using by the time she was 4. She had a vague memory of nicer apartments at a very young age, but as her mother started using, the worst they got. A life of moving around became normal for her, and being evicted from each place they lived in was routine. Her father, Eric, was also an alcoholic, who became very abusive towards her and her mother, Sloane. This in return caused her mother to take her anger out on Kylie, so she was getting equal abuse from both parents. "Parents", as if she could even really call them that. She would go to school and get questioned about her new bruises and black eyes daily. Kylie always gave the generic answers, "I fell down the stairs", and "I got hit by a ball". Despite the fact that her teachers knew very well it was a lie, they never pushed it any further. They would just give her sympathetic looks all day. Her parents had forced her to drop out earlier that year since they could no longer provide her with rides or supplies.

Kylie worked at a Sephora in the Woodfield Mall, where she quickly learned how to perfect her face. This turned out to be perfect, she was able to learn how to completely hide her cuts and bruises on her face. She also typically felt ugly, so it was nice to have something that gave her a confidence boost. Hiding the money she made from her parents was a bit of a challenge though, but she had been managing to do it.

Kylie tugged on the bottom of her black and gray plaid shirt to keep it from rising as she moved around on the bed to get comfortable. She bit her tongue lightly, an anxious habit. She sighed loudly as she looked at the time on her small, prepaid phone.

"10:34 P.M" was shown across the small screen, and she ran her fingers through her hair. She was exhausted from working all day, but was a little too nervous to go to sleep. She didn't like falling asleep when her parents were riled up. When Kylie was 14, her father had come home in a drunken rage, after a heated argument with her mother. He had pulled her out of bed and repeatedly kicked her in the stomach. She'd never forgotten that and was too scared to even think about sleeping while they fought after that. Kylie just couldn't wait till the 12th of August, she'd be turning 18 finally and she would be completely free of them. It was late June at the time, and she knew this final month of slavery to her disturbed parents would feel like a lifetime.

The fighting in the kitchen only got louder, which meant it wouldn't be ending soon. She debated on showering, but didn't want to go outside of her room. She decided on taking a walk, which she knew was risky at this time of night. The slums of Chicago were dangerous during the day, at almost 11, it was almost plain stupid to be a woman walking around at night alone. Kylie couldn't have cared less though, she didn't love life and losing hers didn't seem to bother her. Not that she knew of yet though.

Kylie pushed herself off the bed and pushed her iPod and phone into her back pockets of her jeans. Walking over to her window, she slowly pushed it open and crawled out of it. It was fortunate that their apartment was on the first floor, so sneaking out the window was easily done. After crawling out, she grabbed the corners of the window and shut it. She then turned and made her way away from the building and over to the park that was a couple miles away.

" _ **Maybe Tyrell will go with me**_ ", she thought to herself.

:Downtown Chicago:

Michael Cole made his way through the old warehouse towards one of the doors in the back. Security was posted up everywhere in this place, all of them keeping a close eye on him. He walked by each of them, a serious look plastered on his face. Though on the inside, he was smirking. Nothing entertained him more than showing these annoying pests that he was superior to them. As they neared it, he reached up and adjusted his black tie. Once they got to the door, the two guards who stood in front of it nodded towards the man leading him. Michael reached up and pushed back the small hair that was falling into his eye. He smoothed back his dark brown, almost black hair. His dark brown eyes fixated on the door as one of the guards stepped to the side to open it up. Once he turned the knob and pushed it open, he went back into his standing place. The man who had led him to the door held out his hand, gesturing him to go inside. He could see that inside of the room was an office, and a man who was probably in his late 40's or early 50's sat at the desk. The man had very thin dark hair, it was medium length and greased back. He was skinny everywhere except for his gut, and wore a long sleeved, gray button up shirt. His hands were crossed on top of his desk and he seemed nervous.

Michael made his way into the room and studied the guy, he was extremely jittery, and he could tell that wasn't just the nervous affect.

" _ **Fucking Junkies**_ ", Michael thought to himself.

The man he was coming to see was named Eddie Acossi, head of a fairly decent sized meth operation. Though he found it quite incredible that someone who was clearly using the product themselves could manage to stay on top.

The man named Eddie was a big customer at Michael's job, and he hired many of his "co-workers" for jobs he didn't want being traced back to him. Michael Cole was a contract killer, an excellent one at that. Yet, this was his first time working with Mr. Acossi, and with good reason too. He had never met the man before, and found his jobs petty and a waste of time. Michael was one of the higher up's, and demanded that his superiors gave the jobs to the newbies. However, Jen, one of the big boss's, had advised strongly he take this one on. She told him that an easier job would be good for him since he worked way too much. He was less than thrilled, but he owed Jen a favor and reluctantly accepted it. Now, here he was with this power tweaker. He was ready to just get it over with.

" _ **Mr. Acossi**_ ", Michael spoke deeply, " _ **what can I do for you?**_ ".

Eddie fidgeted nervously with his hands, " _ **Why yes, ah...your..your agency gave you the money I transferred over, yes?**_ ", he asked.

Michael kept a serious face as he nodded, " _ **Yes, I was paid in full. Now, what is it that you need from me?**_ ".

" _ **I have a problem**_ ", Eddie continued, keeping his eyes on his very shaky hands. " _ **It's this guy...who owes me money**_ ".

Michael raised an eyebrow at him subtly, he was growing impatient with how long this man was taking to give him details.

Eddie continued, " _ **He always takes my shit, and always promises to pay back, bu..but he never does. I want you to take care of it**_ ".

" _ **Is this a problem you've had with him for a while?**_ ", Michael questioned.

" _ **Y..ye..yes**_ ", the man stuttered, clearly stoned out of his mind.

Michael resisted the urge to roll his eyes, " _ **So why keep giving him drugs if you know he doesn't pay?**_ ".

Eddie began scratching his head quickly, " _ **I uh..I don't know. Trying to be a good guy, ya know? People take ya for granted sometimes**_ ".

" _ **Mmm**_ ", Michael started, " _ **You don't say?**_ ".

" _ **Now**_ ", Eddie said, standing up, " _ **I want you to get my money if you can, but if not, just get rid of him**_ ".

Michael's eyes focused completely on Eddie, a glare shooting from them, " _ **Mr. Acossi, I'm not a fucking booker. I'm not one of your goonies. My job is to waste people, I'm not your damn bill collector**_ ".

Eddie became more noticeable nervous, and Michael couldn't help but feel pride in the way he easily brought fear to people. Michael had his 9 mm in his back pocket, along with some piano wire in the other, he'd use it on the man if he had to.

" _ **Ah, of course you're not**_!", Eddie said, faking a smile and laugh, " _ **I just mean if you find it after you waste him**_ ".

Michael smirked at him, _**"I'm glad to see we understand each other. So, why don't you give me more details on this**_ ".

" _ **Ah, yes!**_ ", the man said, turning and walking over to a filing cabinet.

He pulled out the drawers and began searching for one, finding it only seconds later.

He walked back over to his desk and threw the manila folder in front of him.

 _ **"Had one of my guys put this together last night for ya. Wanted to make sure everything would be good by the time you arrived**_ ", Eddie said, sounding proud.

Michael grabbed the folder and opened it up. The corner of the folder read "Eric Hein", and had a few pictures paper clipped together with some paperwork. Eric, Michael's next target, was definitely a junky. He could tell just by looking at the horrible quality photo's that Eddie's men took of him. His target seemed to be walking down the street when the photos were taken. He had a buzz haircut, and he was really skinny, way too skinny. His face was sunken in, covered in sores, and he had stubble to compliment it everywhere. He had sad blue eyes, that seemed to also hold a lot of anger. Michael couldn't believe he was about to do this drug lords dirty work.

He pulled the picture from the folder and placed them to the other side, looking at the paperwork on this guy. Eric Hein had quite the criminal record, several DUI's, failing drug tests while on parole, domestic violence, you name it. He found the address to the man's current residence, which also seemed to change frequently. 220 Roosevelt St. , was the currently known address. No car, and was married to a woman named Sloane.

Michael looked over the papers a little longer, and when feeling satisfied, closed it and looked back at Eddie.

" _ **When would you like me to proceed with the job?**_ ", Michael asked.

" _ **Tomorrow night**_ ", Eddie said, a serious look finally appearing on his face.

" _ **So soon, eh?**_ ", Michael said, feeling amused.

Eddie crossed his arms in front of him, " _ **I want this fucker gone**_ ".

Michael looked over to the side with his eyes, trying not to laugh at this guy's attempt to seem hard.

" _ **Sure thing**_ ", Michael said, keeping his tone serious, " _ **I'll have one of the operators give you a call when it's done**_ ".

He then pushed the manila folder into a big pocket in his blazer and turned to leave.

" _ **One more thing!**_ ", Eddie loudly announced.

Michael stopped, but didn't turn to look at him, " _ **Yes?**_ ".

" _ **He also has a daughter**_ ", Eddie began, " _ **Nice looking little thing, nice body and beautiful face, her name is Kylie...I want you to take care of her too..as well as that bitch Sloane**_ ".

Michael's eyes bored into the door, " _ **This isn't a package deal, Mr. Acossi. It's going to cost you extra**_ ".

" _ **How much?**_ ", Eddie asked frantically.

" _ **20 grand**_ ", Michael replied simply.

" _ **Done**_ ", Eddie quickly responded, "Ill wire the money over right now".

With that, Michael walked out the door. He made his way past the guards and through the building, going back out the way he came. He could hear Eddie in the background telling the guards to "look after that nice man" and "make sure he gets to the car alright". He just wanted out of there, he hated being around these kinds of people. Unprofessional operations were a pet peeve of his. He made his way to the front and pushed open the old metal doors, walking over to his black Luxury SUV. He got inside and turned on the car. He needed to go over his notes and conduct a plan, but had no interest in doing it there. He made his way out of the lot, and back onto the road, heading back to his loft apartment. He would dig into this family more in comfort.

:Englewood Park:

Kylie sat on the swings with Tyrell, talking about the day and the latest drama within the neighborhood. It was nearly midnight at this point and they both were getting tired.

" _ **Shit, you know how Lana is, man**_ ", Tyrell went on, " _ **She's always starting bullshit with someone. Tannia taught her quick though today, you shoulda seen it**_ ".

Kylie laughed, Tyrell was always around when fights went down. She loved the guy like a brother, but she knew he loved encouraging cat fights.

She shook her head, " _ **Why do I get the feeling you helped get that started?**_ ", she asked.

" _ **Hey now!**_ ", Tyrell said defensively, putting his hands up, " _**Lana did say Tannia was a hoe**_ ".

Kylie rolled her eyes, " _ **You're a mess**_ ".

Tyrell laughed, " _ **No shit there. So whats the deal, man. Your parents are always fighting, and last week with your eye. Damn dude, my dad almost went down there and whooped Eric's ass!**_ ".

" _ **Nothing new**_ ", Kylie answered shortly.

Tyrell frowned, but said nothing. Tyrell and Kylie had been friends since 7th grade and he was well aware of what really went on. His mother had called CPS countless times, but the never showed up. At this point, he just wanted her to be 18 so she could get away from the for good.

" _ **Why not run away?**_ ", he asked, _**"It's not like they would notice, and you could just hide out for a month until it's legal**_ ".

" _ **Maybe**_ ", Kylie responded, " _ **I've thought of that, I'd just have to arrange some things. Haven't really figured out what all I would need to do**_ ".

" _ **You could stay with us**_ ", Tyrell told her.

Kylie chuckled, " _ **If my parents did decide to blow the whistle on me, your house is the first place they'd look"**_.

" _ **True, but you could hide under the bed**_ ", Tyrell joked.

" _ **Because that would totally work**_ ", Kylie joked back.

They both laughed, not even because it was funny. It was just the only way they could get through these conversations. They usually got really depressing fast, and laughing was the only thing they knew to do to make it less tense. She was just glad it was almost over.

Kylie let out a yawn and stretched, " _ **I should probably head back and shower. Hopefully Mr. and Mrs. psycho have gone to bed so I can shower in peace and get to bed. I have to be at work by 9 tomorrow morning**_ ".

Tyrell stood up and offered a hand to her, pulling her up.

" _ **Yeah**_ ", he agreed, " _ **And I got class in the morning. School is pretty lame since you left, but you already knew that**_ ".

" _ **But of course**_ ", she joked, lightly punching him in the arm.

He wrapped his arms around her as they walked out of the park, " _ **Let's get you home**_ ".


	2. First Meeting

Kylie woke up to the sound of her alarm buzzing away. The annoying noise rang throughout the apartment, forcing her to open up her eyes groggily and look over at the clock, 7:00 A.M.

She groaned as she sat up, her body feeling achy all over. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Rubbing her eyes, she went over to her door and opened it. Looking out in the hallway, the only noise was the sound of her father snoring in the other bedroom. Sloane had already gone to work at the small gas station down the street. Eric would be gone as soon as the bars started opening at around 11.

She made her way into the bathroom that was directly across the hall from her and shut the door. Turning the water on for the shower, she prepared for her morning shower. Cassie, her co-worker, would be there to pick her up at around 8:30. She knew she should have woken up earlier so she would have had more time to get ready, but she stayed out too late. Her lack of sleep was starting to show, as under eye bags started to show. This was something she had never had a problem with before. She sighed loudly, not digging her appearance, and got in the shower after pulling her hair up in a bun. She had stayed up an extra couple of hours last night to help her hair dry since she had ended up washing it.

After showering, she dried off, applied lotion all over, and grabbed her outfit for the day. At her job, she had to wear all black. She grabbed her black AE skinny jeans and a nicely fitted short sleeved black v-neck. She then put on her pointed black ankle booties with gold detailing. After putting on some jewelry, she felt satisfied with her outfit. Walking over to the bathroom, she began quickly curling her hair and adding some waves.

When she finished her hair, she looked at the clock. It read "7:58 A.M". She smiled, she still had time to do something fierce with her makeup. She started to work on her appearance, going all out. Foundation, concealer, contouring, baking, eyeshadow, lashes, the whole 9 yards. She normally had to do her makeup at work, thanks to her parents who never kept it down and kept her up all night. At exactly 8:30, she was ready to go, and as soon as the time went from 8:29 to 8:30, there was a honk outside. Yep, just like clockwork, Cassie was never late. She grabbed her black bag and ran out the door of her room and out the front door.

Cassie drove a 2007 black Pontiac G5, that she treated like a brand new Porsche. Regardless, Kylie loved that car, Cassie was always keeping it clean and it smelled like vanilla. Running over to the car, she threw her things in the front and jumped in. Cassie put the car into drive once she was in and took off towards the mall.

Cassie gasped, " _ **Girl! You're looking extra hot today**_!".

Kylie laughed, " _ **I actually had time to try today! Can you believe it!?**_ ".

Cassie shook her head, " _ **You always look beautiful, but everything is on point today. Terry is going to be thrilled**_ ", she laughed.

" _ **Terry? Thrilled about something? That's hard to believe**_ ", Kylie said, rolling her eyes.

Cassie raised her eyebrow, then nodded in agreement with her, " _ **He told Carla that if she came to work one more day with her hair in a bun, she was fired**_ ".

" _ **Ha!**_ ", Kylie fake laughed, " _ **At least she does her hair**_ ".

Terry was the manager at the Sephora she worked at. He had his days where he was alright, but most of the time he was a major dick. He was one of those boss's who loved to look for anything wrong in a person. He never complimented anyone, and was always bitching about someone. He was also incredibly racist, and made crude comments about most of the customers. He had once even told Cassie to get a girl out of the store because she wasn't "attractive" and would supposedly scare away customers. He was basically just a huge prick.

" _ **Ugh!**_ ", Kylie complained, " _ **It's like everyone in this city is just an asshole**_ ".

" _ **That's because they are**_ ", Cassie added.

" _ **How right you are, my friend**_ ", Kylie said.

 **:Morning Routine:**

Michael sat at his table, looking over the info on his laptop. He was seated next to the giant windows in his dining room area that gave a view of the city, sipping on his black coffee. He had been awake since 6:00 that morning, and had been gathering information on the Hein family. He wasn't surprised at the huge criminal record that Eric and Sloane had, due to the fact that he had figured out they were both bad drug addicts. He now knew much more about them, and was almost ready to get his shit together for that night.

Eric Hein had worked at several factories around Chicago, but could never keep them since he always failed the random drug tests. He did find out that he went to a bar called "The Jolly Pig", which he was at almost everyday. Sloane worked at a shitty gas station that was probably run by people she smoked crack with, so she had been fortunate enough to not lose that job.

The only one that he couldn't find shit on was Kylie, not criminal wise that is. She was easy to find visually because she had a Facebook. Her profile wasn't even set to private, so he easily went through her pictures. He was surprised at how attractive she was, considering how bad her parents looked. She clearly had never done a drug, or smoked a cigarette in her life. Her face was smooth, with a perfect glow. She had striking green eyes, and pretty, long ash blonde hair. He also saw from pictures she was tagged in that she had a nice figure too. He quickly went through his files to see her age. He found that she was 17, but would be turning 18 on August 12th. He felt relieved to see that she was of age, at least in some states.

Looking at her profile more, he saw that she worked at a makeup store called Sephora. He began writing the extra notes in his folder, as well as some other information he found on her profile. He laughed to himself, teenagers were so easy to find personal shit on. Clicking off of her profile, he went to his work database and started filling in info about her, trying to see if she had a criminal record at all. Nothing, she had not a scratch on her record. Not even a speeding ticket. He was shocked by this, usually when the parents are idiots, so are the kids. He found this strange.

He closed his laptop and stood up, grabbing his new found information and heading back to his bedroom. He already had all of his stuff laid out and ready for him to grab and go. He had scoped out the place last night before heading home. His targets lived in a crappy apartment complex in the rat hole part of Chicago. He knew this job would be easy, he had done much more advanced jobs. This was just a junky piece of shit that no one cared about, he didn't have any guards or anyone protecting him. His apartment wasn't secure, yes...this would be easy. Almost too easy.

He went through his suitcases, checking them all to make sure he had everything he needed. He knew he'd only really need one case, but he never liked being unprepared. In one case he had his 9 mm's, along with his P18, suppressors, knives, and cyanide. The other two bags contained his sniper rifle, along with his assault rifle. He knew he was over packing for such a small job, but he didn't want to underestimate the situation. His next decision consisted of how he was going to do it. Did he want these people to suffer, or didn't he? He was getting paid 30 grand to take care of these people, he just had to decide if he should make it worth his while.

He started looking through his info, looking back over the information on Sloane and Eric. He'd shoot them most likely, but he didn't know if they would see it coming or if he would do it quietly. The daughter though, he continued looking at her pictures and information. He'd make it quick and painless. Maybe he'd put some cyanide on her food, or give her a lethal injection. Something fast that she won't expect, he didn't want her to die scared. He wasn't a good man, but he wasn't cruel enough to senselessly kill an innocent teenage girl. He wasn't even sure if he really wanted to kill her, but the payment had already processed. Once the payment went through, there were no refunds and no taking it back. He looked down at his watch, it was now 10:25 A.M. It was time for him to get started.

 **:Sephora:**

Kylie loved being at work. There was nothing better than being able to get up everyday and do what she loved doing best. She loved makeup and she loved making others feel good about themselves. The only thing that would make it better was if Terry would quit or move on to another store. She and Cassie had almost shit bricks when he had complimented Kylie that morning when she came in at 9.

" _ **You look stunning today, Kylie**_ ", Terry had told her.

She couldn't believe it, he never complimented anyone.

" _ **Do I normally look that bad?**_ ", Kylie questioned her co-workers.

They all shook their heads no, and informed her that Terry was in a weirdly good mood that day.

She spent all day helping people out, doing makeovers, and making her daily commission. Her days at work always went by too fast, while the other girls complained that it went by too slow. She just didn't want to be at home.

By the time 8:00 P.M rolled around, it was getting close to closing time. After helping out the last few customers, and cleaning up, they all started getting ready to head home. Cassie and another co-worker of theirs named Sydney approached her.

" _ **Got any plans tonight?**_ ", Cassie asked her.

" _ **Nope**_ ", Kylie replied.

Sydney put her arm around Kylie, " _ **We're drinking at my place tonight, wanna come?**_ ".

Kylie shrugged, " _ **I don't know...I typically don't drink**_ ".

Sydney was 23, while Cassie was 19. Sydney had a nice apartment where the girls hung out a lot. Kylie usually went and hung out with them, but never did a lot of the activities they did, like smoking pot and drinking. She didn't have a problem with those things, but addiction ran in her family and she didn't want to be an alcoholic psycho too.

" _ **Don't be that way!**_ ", Cassie pestered, " _ **Just one night. You deserve it, you're always putting up with your crazy parents**_ ".

" _ **Yeah!**_ ", Sydney encouraged, " _ **You can stay at my place tonight**_ ".

" _ **I can't stay the night**_ ", Kylie informed them. " _ **My mom needs me to go grocery shopping in the morning and if I'm not there I'll never hear the end of it**_ ".

They both started pondering this for a moment before Cassie spoke up, _**"I'll take you home then later! Or we'll call you a cab. Please come?!**_ ".

Kylie sighed, she wanted to go, and it was always nice to not have to be around her parents. " _ **Sure**_ ", she replied.

" _ **Yes! It will be fun, promise!**_ ", Sydney told her.

Anything was better than being at home.

 **:10:00 P.M:**

Michael made his way down the dimly lit road, keeping the lights of his SUV off. Unlike the rest of the city, this neighborhood seemed almost dead at this time. Though he saw the occasional gang or mischievous kids running around. He made his way down Roosevelt St. and found a spot a block away from the apartments. There was an alley that seemed unattended. The weeds grew high and there weren't even any dumpsters in it.

" _ **Perfect**_ ", he thought.

He pulled into it and backed up so no one could see the car if they drove by. Even though he wasn't too worried about that, he had a fake license plate number that he placed on whenever he did jobs. From the alley, he had a perfect view of the apartment. It was on the corner, close to his destination. He contemplated on how long he should wait and decided that he should maybe wait until the couple went to sleep. He had considered making their deaths horrible, but decided he wasn't in the mood for a blood bath. He would just do it quickly and leave.

He waited for a while and was beginning to get bored. He decided at around 11:25 P.M that he would make his move. Just as he was about to get out of the car, he noticed something that caught his eye. A dark colored 1990 Buick Lesabre slowly drove past the apartment complex. He couldn't see what the men looked like, but he knew there were at least 4 of them inside of it. They drove past it slowly and then once they past it, sped up and left.

" _ **Hmmm**_ ", Michael thought out loud.

He found this strange and decided to wait and see if they came back around.

As he figured, about 10 minutes later, they drove by again. And just like before, they sped up as soon as they past it. He was intrigued and wanted to know where this was going. He decided he would wait, besides he didn't want to be seen walking in by anyone. Not even if the witness had ill intentions themselves.

 **:11:45 P.M:**

Kylie sat on Sydney's couch, along with a couple of other girls from work. They had stopped at a liquor store on the way there and were planning on getting completely wasted. Sydney and Amber brought out a few brown bags filled with Vodka, RumChata, Parrot Bay, Dos Equis, Smirnoff, and juice.

" _ **Holy fuck nuts!**_ ", Cassie had exclaimed. " _ **How drunk are we getting?**_ ".

Sydney laughed, " _ **I invited a few people over, thought it should be a party**_ ".

" _ **Beer pong?!**_ ", Amber asked enthusiastically/

" _ **Of course!**_ ", Sydney happily replied.

Now, there she was waiting for them to finish setting up things for people to come over. When Sydney said that she "invited people", that really meant she invited a bunch of guys over. This news was enough to give Kylie a headache. She couldn't stand the kind of guys that she invited over. They were the douchey, I just want to get in your pants kind of guys. Especially Mark, she couldn't stand him! He was the worst, and was constantly trying to come onto her, and was even worse when he had a few a drinks.

Cassie all of a sudden jumped in front of her, a big grin on her face.

Kylie looked up at her, " _ **What?**_ ", she asked curiously.

Cassie had both of her hands behind her back and she shuffled back and forth excitedly.

" _ **How much do you love me?**_ ", Cassie asked.

Kylie sighed, annoyed already, " _ **Tons**_ ".

" _ **How much is tons?**_ ", Cassie pressed on.

Kylie gave her a sour face, " _ **Psht, tons is tons, now what do you want?**_ ".

Cassie's grin got bigger, and she moved her left hand out in front of her, holding a Peach Bellini Smirnoff bottle.

" _ **Just one**_ ", Cassie said.

Kylie gave her a hard stare, " _ **No**_ ".

Cassie gave a fake pout, " _ **C'mon, just one!**_ ".

" _ **I can't believe I'm being peer pressured by my best friend**_ ", Kylie griped.

" _ **Just one!**_ ", Cassie yelled out, " _ **And I'll never bother you about it again, I promise!**_ ".

Kylie groaned for the millionth time that day, " _ **Fine, but just one**_ ".

" _ **Yes!**_ ", Cassie exclaimed, pushing the bottle into Kylie's hands.

Once she had the bottle in her hands, Cassie clapped happily and ran off into the kitchen with Sydney and Amber.

Carla turned to her, " _ **I'm shocked you let her talk you into it, you typically never let your guard down**_ ".

Kylie shrugged, " _ **Me too, but it's been a shitty 17 years, maybe it's about time I let loose**_ ".

Just as soon as she finished her sentence, there was a loud knock at the door, followed by a bunch of men yelling and making "wolf" noises. Kylie rolled her eyes, she already knew that Sydney did exactly what she thought she would. Sydney came running into the room, and grabbed a small remote off of the coffee table in front of them. She turned it towards her stereo and turned on the loud, R&B station. Once it was on, she turned quickly and walked over to the door. She threw it open and was greeted by at least 12 guys. Kylie looked back and knew all of them, they were the guys that Sydney always invited. There were maybe two or three guys she didn't recognize, but besides that, they were the regulars. Much to her dismay as well, Mark was with them. He walked through the door, a big ass smile on his face. He was already drunk, and was holding a Michelob Ultra bottle in his hands.

Trevor, the obnoxious football player looking guy, with dirty blonde hair, walked through the living room and looked at the four girls sitting on the couch.

" _ **Hey ladies**_ ", he said sweetly, a flirtatious grin on his face.

Carla and a girl named Zora both blushed.

He looked directly at Kylie and smiled, " _ **Always nice seeing you, Kyles**_ ".

Kylie gave him a fake smile, " _ **Good seeing you too, Trev**_ ".

" _ **Ya know**_ ", Trevor continued, " _ **Mark is still digging it, if ya feel me**_ ".

Kylie felt like screaming. This was probably about the thousandth time her and Trevor had had this conversation. He always got the same response and it always never mattered, because Mark would still try. She decided just to ignore him, which for once proved effective, because he was quickly distracted.

Trevor looked over and saw the beer pong table set up in the small dining area, " _ **You girls set up the pong table, hell yeah!**_ ", he said, walking over in that direction.

Kylie let out a sigh of relief and then turned back towards Carla. She needed someone to distract her for a while.

 **:12:00 A.M:**

Michael had been sitting outside the house about thirty minutes now, no sign of the guys from earlier. He was beginning to get anxious and wanted to get this over with already. After waiting another five minutes, he decided it was time.

" _ **Quick and easy**_ ", he thought to himself.

He reached behind his seat and grabbed one of the suitcases and pulled it into his lap. He pulled out two 9 mm, his P18, ammo, suppressors and a syringe filled with barbiturate. After putting on the suppressors and placing the items into a smaller bag, he proceeded to get out of the car. He began walking in the direction of the apartments, being careful that no one was watching. As he neared the complex, he saw headlights coming down the street to his right. He quickly got behind a big Elm tree, and looked around it with his back pressed up against it. It was that same Buick Lesabre. He could now see it better, and saw it was a maroon color. This time though, the men didn't keep on driving. They parked right out front and stayed there for a while. After about a minute and a half of them sitting in the car, they finally got out.

Michael looked around the tree to see what they were doing. He saw them quickly pulling black ski masks over their heads, and they were each holding an assault rifle. These guys didn't give a fuck, they were just about to go screw shit up right out in the open. They didn't even bother to park down the block, big mistake on their part. Plus, Michael assumed they probably had their license plate number out in the open as well. He did the best he could to suppress his laughter, these guys had no idea what they were doing. He found their ignorance amusing. Then a thought hit him, who were they about to fuck up? He looked back again and saw the men practically dashing to the apartments and running around the corner to the outside hallways. Were these guys after the same people? Michael quickly started his way to the apartment once they were out of sight. The apartment number was 32 B and he knew it was at ground level.

The apartment building wasn't that big, so he found the area pretty quickly. He had caught up with the men, and saw them crowding around the door, around the corner from where he stood. He simply kept his back pressed up against the wall and listened to them.

He heard one of the men say in a gruff voice, " _ **Alright, lets fucking blast this mother fucker and anyone else in here**_ ".

He heard the other men silently agree, and they started to countdown from 3.

Before they even got to three, they were interrupted by the same voice again, " _ **Hey, another thing, if his hot ass daughter is here, don't kill her. I want that tight ass for myself**_ ".

" _ **Yes sir**_ ", he heard the other men chuckle.

" _ **Alright**_ ", the man continued, " _ **One...two...three!**_ ".

There was a loud bang, and he heard the door slam open. He heard the men running inside of the apartment, yelling loudly. He couldn't believe how fucking loud they were. These guys were definitely not professionals. He knew that the neighbors would surely call the police anytime now.

Not long after he heard the men yelling, he heard a couple of new voices in the mix. These screams were not the same, these were terrified screams. He was pretty familiar with that sound and now knew that this must be Eric and Sloane now.

" _ **Please don't do this!**_ ", he heard the terrified man cry. " _ **I'll get the money, just please don't kill me!**_ ".

He heard the man from earlier give a cruel laugh, " _ **Oh no no, ya see, this is an excuse we hear all the time. You came to me for some coke, I gave it to you, and now you're telling me you don't have the money. This happens quite often with you, little Eric**_ ".

Michael now realized that this was revenge for another drug dealer, he wasn't sent by Eddie Acossi. This Eric Hein's guy sure did have a lot of enemies and a lot of debt. He already knew how this was going to go. The job would be easy for him tonight, he didn't even have to come. Someone else was doing this petty job for him.

Eric and Sloane continued to beg and plead, and he could tell the man in charge was getting tired of it.

" _ **Search the place! And like I said, if you find the girl, bring her to me**_ ", the gruff voice said.

He heard the sounds of things breaking and being rummaged through. He knew he needed to probably get the hell out of there before these dumb asses had the cops called, but he didn't want to for some reason. Something kept him standing in the same spot. Michael looked around, no one had even come out of their apartments. And all the windows were dark, no one was waking up from the commotion. He found this interesting, was this a normal thing with this family? Perhaps the cops wouldn't even be called.

 **:12:58 A.M:**

Sydney's small apartment was becoming much too crowded. More and more people showed up, and even though she was happy more girls were there now, it was too loud. She didn't really enjoy being around a bunch of people she didn't know. And to help with that annoying feeling, she drank more and more Smirnoff's. She had quite a few shots as well, and was starting to feel pretty damn good. She had only been drunk once before, and honestly didn't mind it as long she didn't feel sick. She started getting tired and wanted to lay down for a little bit. So she walked over to the beer pong area where Sydney was playing and hanging all over a guy named Brian.

Kylie grabbed her by the shoulder and leaned in over to her ear and yelled " _ **I'm going to lay down in your room!**_ ".

Sydney wrapped Kylie into a hug, " _ **I'm so glad you're having fun! Are you having fun?!**_ ", she yelled back.

Kylie shook her head, " _ **Yes I am, I just want to lay down and sober up a bit**_ ".

Sydney shook her head in an understanding motion and then became distracted again by the other team getting a ball inside a cup.

" _ **Ohhhhhhhh!**_ ", was heard throughout the room.

Kylie giggled, and headed to Sydney's room. It was in a small hallway that had two doors, Sydney's room and the bathroom. She opened up her door and walked in. The room was small, but she had the most comfortable bed she had ever laid on. Throwing herself on top of it, she laid there for a while, before rolling over onto her back. It had only seemed like five minutes when the door opened and the music and lights came through before someone quickly shut it behind them. Kylie figured it was just Sydney checking on her. She felt the bed sink in from the end as someone crawled up to her. She couldn't see who it was, but they were now crawling on top of her.

She giggled, " _ **I always knew you were lesbian for me, Syd**_ ".

No response.

Kylie continued to giggle, not even knowing why, she knew then that she had drank too much. It wasn't until she felt tugging at her clothes and someone kissing her neck aggressively that she felt alarmed.

She began pushing on the person on top of her, " _ **Stop! Wha..what are you doing?!**_ ", she drunkenly yelled.

" _ **Just let it happen**_ ", she heard a males voice say.

Her eyes widened in shock, she knew this voice, it was Mark's.

She began throwing random punches, trying to push him off of her. He continued to try pulling off her pants as she screamed.

" _ **Get the fuck off of me!**_ ", she yelled.

He didn't listen and continued attempting to rape her. She was not going to let this happen to her again. She continued flailing her arms and finally got a right hook to his face. This hit caught him off guard and he rolled off of her groaning and moaning out " _ **fucking bitch**_ " in between. She quickly pulled herself off of the bed, almost tripping over the sheets and ran to the door. She threw it open and continued running down the hall. As she ran through the crowd of people, Cassie noticed her and started yelling her name. Kylie ignored her and ran over to the small desk by the front door and ripped one of the drawers open. Grabbing her black body strap purse, she threw it over her shoulders and walked out the front door.

She hadn't gotten far, just down the stairwell on the outside of the apartment, as Cassie finally caught up to her. Cassie grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

" _ **What the fuck happened?!**_ ", Cassie asked, yelling out frantically.

" _ **What happened?!**_ ", Kylie responded, " _ **What happened was that sick fuck Mark tried to rape me! I should have known this would happen if I drank**_ ".

Cassie's eyes widened like saucers, " _ **He what?!**_ ".

" _ **Do I have to spell it out for you?**_ ", Kylie asked sarcastically.

Cassie put her hands on her head and rubbed her eyes, " _ **Oh shit...**_ ".

Kylie turned and looked around the parking lot, " _ **I want to go home...now**_ ".

That was something Kylie never thought she would say, but now all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and cry.

Cassie came up behind her and hugged her tightly, " _ **I'm sorry baby. I am so sorry..**_ ", she apologized.

" _ **It's cool**_ ", Kylie shortly replied.

" _ **No, it's not. I shouldn't have made you drink..please don't be mad at me. I just wanted you to have a good time**_ ", Cassie begged.

Kylie grabbed her hand and squeezed, " _ **I know...and I did...until that fucking prick ruined it**_ ", her anger coming back again.

" _ **I can't drive**_ ", Cassie admitted.

Kylie rolled her eyes, " _ **No shit**_ ".

" _ **Here**_ ", Cassie offered, " _ **I'll call a cab and wait with you. I'm paying, I'm the reason you even got into this mess**_ ".

 **:1:30 A.M:**

Michael stayed in his position, still listening to the sounds of the men running through things and destroying everything in the apartment. Nearly an hour and a half had passed since this all started and not one cop had shown up. It was clear to him now that no one gave enough cares to do anything. Or maybe they just couldn't hear them, but he highly doubted that.

The men had been searching a while, and soon came back to the man in charge.

" _ **Not one damn valuable thing, fucker even did all his shit already**_ ", he heard a man with a scratchy voice say.

" _ **No girl either**_ ", another voice said.

" _ **Very well**_ ", the leader said back. " _ **You hear that, man? We can finally end all this now!**_ ", he told Eric in a sick cheery voice.

Michael smirked, he had used that voice before. Mostly with people who were pedophiles or just dicks in general though. He wasn't sure if Eric deserved it, but he didn't really give a shit to be honest.

More begging and pleading was heard by the man and woman. He knew it was no good though, they were good as dead now.

He heard the man start to beg again and before he finished his first word, the sound of four bullets went off. The screams of the woman were heard loudly throughout the hallway, and it was clear by how she was the only audible voice that Eric was now dead. Her screams didn't last long, she yelled out for maybe 6 more seconds before the same noise was heard. It was silent now. The only sound heard was the crickets chirping, and the breeze through the trees. 30 seconds went by before the men finally spoke again.

" _ **Let Jose know it's done**_ ", the leader demanded.

He heard one of the men say, " _ **yes sir**_ " and they made their way out of the apartment.

Once they were outside the door, he heard the man speak up one last time " _ **Find that girl, I want her...alive. I don't care what you have to do. Find her**_ ".

The men gave another " _ **yes sir**_ " and they headed back to their car.

They walked right by the corner that Michael was standing at, and didn't even notice him as they passed by. He heard them load up into their shitty car and drive off. Now that they were gone, Michael wanted to see this for himself. Where was the girl at? He walked around the corner and stepped up in front of the door. A metallic smell could be sensed before even reaching the door, there was a lot of blood inside.

He stepped into the apartment where an there was a small entryway with a wall in the way of the living room. Once he rounded the corner, he saw Eric's body sprawled by the floor. He'd been shot in the head four times and it was hardly a head anymore. It was a gruesome sight if you weren't used to that sort of stuff. He then saw Sloane's body over by the kitchen, she had received the same treatment.

" _ **Well**_ ", he thought out loud, " _ **The clean up people are going to fucking love this**_ ".

 **:1:55 A.M:**

Kylie was huddled up in a ball in the back seat of a taxi. She was starting to feel sick, but that wasn't the alcohols fault. She hated Mark, she hated her parents, and she hated her life. She fought the urge to cry, telling herself that she'd be ok and she had been through worst. Which wasn't a total lie, but she still would have preferred to not have been through her latest experience. She just hoped the crazies weren't still awake to make her night worst.

She looked up from her knees and saw her apartment coming into view. Grabbing her purse, she got her wallet out and took out the money Cassie gave her to pay the taxi man. She had her own money, but didn't miss out on an opportunity to have someone else pay for it in this situation. The cab stopped in front and Kylie handed him the money.

" _ **Have a good night, Ms.**_ ", the friendly driver told her, taking the money.

" _ **I'll try, be careful**_ ", she said, getting out of the car.

" _ **Yes ma'am**_ ", he responded, smiling.

She shut the door and he drove off. She made her way to her apartment, but got a strange feeling as she neared it. Something was wrong...really wrong. She couldn't shake the feeling of dread from her stomach. She took a deep breath, figuring that her parents were still awake and would add to her already fucked up night. She contemplated climbing through her window, but decided she was over that. She was going to stand up to them and if they hit her, she'd go to Tyrell's.

As she rounded the corner by her apartment, she stopped dead in her tracks. From where she was standing, she could see that the front door was busted down. The lights were on, and a strange smell was coming from it.

" _ **What the...**_ ", she said out loud to herself.

She walked closer and noticed that the door had definitely been kicked in. Who had her father pissed off this time? No telling with him. She had the urge to just run off and go call the police, but for some reason she didn't. She needed to see what had happened herself. She stepped inside and the closer she got to coming into the living room, the worst that sick feeling got.

As she walked inside the living room slowly, she saw him. Her father was laying face down, blood and chunks of his head were all around the room and on the walls. She brought her hands up to her mouth to hold in her scream, fear instantly had a hold of her. She walked around his body quickly, but couldn't take her eyes off him. She ran into the wall of the dark hallway, and then saw her mother in the entrance of the kitchen. She looked just as bad as Eric. She felt queasy and knew she was going to be sick. She felt the pizza she had earlier coming up. In a hurry, she ran into the pitch black bathroom and spewed everywhere. Coughing, she felt her eyes get watery. She wasn't sure if that was due to what she just saw, the fact that she had just thrown up, or both.

She wiped her mouth and sat there for moment, letting what she had seen sink in. After a few minutes she realized she needed to get the hell out of there. Standing up, she wobbled. She was still a little intoxicated, though she had sobered up a bit from what she had seen. She stumbled over to the bathroom door and looked out into the hallway. She was about to turn to the right to leave, but something to the left of her caught her eye. She felt someone...watching her. She looked slowly to her left and could see something at the end of the hallway in the darkness. She could hardly make it out, but she felt that sick feeling again.

Her nightmare became real as she saw the figure move and she heard the sounds of shoes scuffing on the floor. The wooden floors squeaked as they got closer to her. Fear paralyzed her, she couldn't move. She fell to her knees and looked up at the figure in front of her. As it got closer, she finally really saw him. The living room light now bouncing off of his face. It was a man, a very nicely dressed man. He wore a suit that was tailored to perfection on him. He had dark hair and dark eyes, he was cleanly shaven and his face was pretty decent looking. She heard a clicking noise and looked over. He had a fucking gun in his hand. He didn't say a word and he lifted the gun to her head. She felt the cold metal press against her temple. She let out a whimper, and felt tears start pouring down her face. She couldn't believe this was how she was going to die. She always wanted to die, and now that she was, it was the last thing she wanted.

She almost started begging the guy not to do it, but she knew that was useless. This guy had just murdered her parents, he sure as hell wasn't going to spare her, especially now that she'd seen what he looked like. This really was the worst night of her life. She sniffed loudly and straightened up her posture.

Closing her eyes, she softly said, " _ **Do it**_ ".

She held her hands tightly together and was ready, she just wanted him to do it. She was ready for darkness to take her over. She just hoped that there was heaven after all. She didn't want to go fucking no where, and just not exist. She just hoped she was good enough to get in if it did exist. If there was a hell, she knew her parents were having a much worst time there than they were earlier.

She felt the gun pushing her head to the side more, like this guy was toying with her or observing her.

" _ **Asshole**_ ", she thought.

She then saw from the corner of her eyes, his finger starting to push on the trigger.

" _ **This is it**_ ", she thought, and closed her eyes a final time.


	3. Where are we going?

The gun stayed pressed against Kylie's head, but the shot never went off. She sat there for what felt like hours, the feeling of not knowing when she would be dead was driving her mad. The tears never really stopped, but she had managed to keep herself from sobbing. She never cried, so this was a strange feeling to her. She began chewing the inside of her cheek, trying to calm herself, but found that it wasn't helping out in this situation. She had seen him lightly press on the trigger a few times, but would let it go after a few seconds.

After sitting there for a while, she looked up at him with her eyes to see what was taking him so long. He was staring hard down at her, he clearly was observing her, and from the looks of it, pondering about something. Slowly, he moved the gun down the side of her face, dragging it a long. Kylie held back a whimper as he placed the gun at an angle of her jaw. He pushed her head to the side like he had before, and continued observing her. This was starting to annoy her, but she was too afraid to say anything. She almost felt relieved when she finally heard him make a" _ **Hmmmm**_ " sound.

" _ **What the hell is he thinking about?**_ ", she wondered.

His eyes stopped wandering and he met his eyes with hers, " _ **Your name is Kylie, correct?**_ ", he asked.

She was surprised at how smooth his voice was, yet it still had a darkness to it.

She shook her head yes, still not being able to get any words out.

He squinted his eyes at her, and continued looking down at her, his pondering face still on.

After about 20 seconds, he spoke up again, _**"I'm going to move the gun from you now, if you scream or run I will not hesitate to kill you. I'm not someone to fuck with, so don't give me a reason to hurt you. Got it?"**_.

She shook her head in understandment, and he moved the gun off her jaw and back at his side.

He began to put the gun back inside the inner part of his jacket, and Kylie raised her hands up to her face to wipe away her teary mess.

She did her best to keep from shaking, but it was proving to be useless, she felt her body shake uncontrollably.

He took notice of this and said, " _ **Relax, kid. Your good for now**_ ".

Hearing him say that gave her a slight comfort, but she was still freaking the hell out over the gruesome scene she had just witnessed.

" _ **Stand up**_ ", he instructed.

She stood up, wobbling a little bit as she did. As she stood fully up, she crossed her arms and kept them tight to her chest.

The man walked past her and into the lit up living room and began looking over at the damage. He seemed to be trying to piece things together. This made no sense to her, clearly he was the reason everything was torn up, why would he be investigating it?

After looking around a while, he looked back at her, " _ **How many enemies does your father have?**_ ", he asked.

This question caught her off guard, " _ **Umm..well, a lot**_ ", she replied.

He began walking towards her, " _ **I'm going to need something a little better than that, Kylie**_ ", he informed her, annoyance starting to show in his voice.

She gulped and backed up, " _ **S...sorry, I don't know**_ ".

The look of annoyance was now on his face, and he continued walking towards her until she was pinned up against a wall. He got right in front of her and placed his right hand out on the wall by her head. " _ **You seem nervous**_ ", he commented in a mocking tone.

This sparked a little bit of anger in her, " _ **Fuck off**_ ", she said quietly.

He raised an eyebrow at her and leaned in to her face, " _ **What was that?**_ ", he asked.

She was shocked at how minty his breath was, " _ **I said to fuck off**_ ", she said again, a little louder than before.

She watched as his mouth went into a sinister smirk, this made her feel uneasy. She knew she had fucked up.

" _ **Now, is that anyway to talk to someone who didn't just blow out your fucking brains?**_ ", he asked in a fake happy tone.

This made her feel sick, which wasn't good considering she already was feeling sick from how drunk she had gotten.

She quickly shook her head no and started apologizing, " _ **Sorry, I don't know why I said that**_ ".

She saw a look of satisfaction in his eyes, like he loved knowing that he could scare her into doing and saying what he wanted. This made her feel a bit of hatred towards him.

He then proceeded to sit back up straight and walk over to the kitchen area, where her dead mother was laying in a bloody mess. She quickly turned her head to avoid seeing the awful scene.

He leaned down by Sloane's body and began looking over her, while his hand was on his chin.

This began to bother Kylie, and a million different questions were going through her mind.

" _ **Why are you doing that?**_ ", she blurted out.

His head snapped into her direction, and he raised his eyebrow at her again, " **Pardon**?".

She found herself at a loss for words, not sure if she wanted to get an answer from him.

"Uh...why are you..why are you looking at her like that?", she asked, timidly.

He squinted his eyes at her, he gave her the same look that she would give Terry when he would say something stupid at work.

She held back another whimper, terrified of this guy, and tried explaining herself.

"You did this to them, so why are you looking over them like some detective?"

This question seemed to catch him off guard, and he gave her a strange look. His face then went from confused to looking absolutely offended.

" _ **Listen here, sweetheart**_ ", he said, sounding irritated and now standing up, " _ **My work is clean. I would never leave such a mess behind. You even insisting that this is my doing is an absolute atrocity**_ ".

She backed up, " _ **Sorry, my bad. I just assumed..**_ ".

" _ **You assumed wrong!**_ ", he barked, cutting her off.

She stepped back again and decided it would probably be best to keep her mouth shut for now, until she was spoken to that is.

He continued looking around, as if he was looking for something. She noticed that he had on black leather gloves as he picked up and looked through things. She was tempted to ask him what he was looking for, but knew that asking would only piss him off even further. So she kept to herself, trying to calm herself. She then realized that this man hadn't been the one that had killed Eric and Sloane. So who did? And why was he even in the apartment, with a gun pointed at her head? Was he a cop? Most likely not.

At one point, she even debated on making a run for it. The door was only a few feet to her right, and if she was quick and quiet about it, maybe, just maybe she could make it.

She was brought out of her thoughtful plan by the man asking her another question, " _ **How much did your father owe Eddie Acossi?**_ ".

She gave him a confused look, she had no idea who Eddie Acossi was. " _ **Who?**_ ", she asked.

She saw his fist clench together and his breathing got a little heavier. His patience was running thin with her and she knew it.

Kylie put her hands out in front of her defensively, " _ **My dad was involved in a lot of shit. I'm never home anymore and he usually left the house alone. I know nothing about this man. My guess is that it must be a large amount of money since they wanted us all dead**_ ".

He said nothing, but kept looking at her. She wasn't sure if he believed her or not, but she hoped he did. She was telling the truth, she doubted if even Sloane knew anything.

His eyes focused on hers, not blinking even once, " _ **Do you know who else might have done this?**_ ", he asked, keeping a calm tone.

She shook her head, afraid to say the actual words, fearing it would set him off.

His eyes got angry again, " _ **You do realize that these men who came by want to rape you, right?**_ ".

Her eyes shot wide open, she had not expected him to say that.

He continued, " _ **These men came by, the guy in charge told them to kill everyone in the apartment, he gave specific directions to not kill you and bring you to him. From how he talked about you, I'd say that he has pretty ill intentions for you**_ ".

This scared the shit out of her and a million thoughts popped into her head at once. She tried thinking of who the hell this could be and if it was someone that she had met before. Her father had brought a fuck ton of sketchy people into the apartment before, so it was hard to tell. The more she thought about it, the more confused she felt. Fuck, this was a horrible day.

The man stood there, staring at her for a moment, when a beeping noise went off. He quickly reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a black phone and looked at it for a second. He then looked back up at her, " _ **Go put some clothes in a bag and meet me back in here in 5 minutes**_ ".

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow at him, was this guy going to make her go with him?

" _ **Just do it!**_ ", he demanded, raising his voice.

She jumped a little, and turned around, practically running towards her room.

She grabbed out her suitcase bag from the closet and began throwing clothes inside. She wasn't even paying attention to what she was grabbing, she just wanted to get everything she could.

After stuffing it full of clothes and shoes, she grabbed her other necessities, including her jewelry and perfume. She felt like such a girl, being in a situation like this and still remembering things like that. She zipped it up, and then ran over to the bathroom to grab her makeup, shampoo's and hair tools. She had never packed so fast, in a matter of 3 minutes, she had packed almost her whole life up. In a strange way, it felt good to be getting the hell out of there. She wasn't even sure if she was upset that her parents were dead, though she did hate that they went out that way. Despite them making every moment of her life complete misery.

Once everything was packed up, she threw the strap of the bag around her shoulders and headed back to the living room, where the man was typing something up on his phone. He looked up at her as she walked in and then back at his phone temporarily.

After he finished, he placed it in back in his pocket and looked over at her, " _ **Are you ready?**_ ".

" _ **Yeah**_ ", she said quietly, " _ **I just have one question though..what's your name?**_ ".

" _ **That's not important**_ ", he quickly replied.

She furrowed her brows at him, " _ **You know mine, it's only fair that I know yours. If I'm going with you, I deserve to know. I don't have to know your full name, just want to know what to call you**_ ".

He glared at her and then leaned down and picked up a black bag, and putting the strap on his shoulder, " _ **Let's go**_ ", was his only response.

She sighed, feeling defeated and followed him as he walked towards the door way.

" _ **It's Michael**_ ", he said, as they walked out of the apartment.

" _ **Huh?**_ ", she asked, not sure if she heard him correctly.

He shook his head at her, " _ **My name is Michael**_ ", he repeated.

She felt a smile tug at her lips, " _ **Oh! Well...nice to meet you**_ ".

His face was out of her view, but if she had seen it, she would have saw a hysterical look cross over his face. She just found her dead parents in their apartment and he had been so close to killing her, yet she was saying it was nice to meet him? She was so full of shit.

He laughed silently, " _ **Oh yes, I'm sure it is**_ ".

 **:SouthSide:**

Mateo pulled the old Buick to a halt in front of the gangs meeting house. Grabbing his guns, along with the other three members, they proceeded to get out of the car. He ran a hand through his thick black hair, enjoying the wind blowing on his sweaty, golden skin. He started walking over to the porch, his group following close behind.

" _ **You think Antonio is going to be pissed we don't have his money?**_ ", Angel asked.

Mateo kept his eyes straight forward as they walked up the porch steps, " _ **He'll just have to understand that the old gin head didn't have any**_ ".

Angel stood next to his partner and shook his, " _ **You know that doesn't mean shit to him, and he's going to be pissed that we don't have the girl either**_ ".

" _ **Don't fucking worry about it**_ ", Mateo said, with a high whisper, " _ **We'll find the girl, I know where she works. She can't hide out forever**_ ".

He grabbed the door knob and shoved it open, finding all the members sitting at the long fold up table. As per usual, they were drinking, playing cards, listening to loud Latin music, surrounded by tons of girls. Disgusting girls at that, nothing like the girl he was pursued. He wanted her for himself. He had already told Antonio that he called dibs, and that he didn't want her dead. Antonio was hard to convince, but eventually agreed due to the fact that Mateo was one of his best men.

Eric Hein owed a lot of money for all the drugs he got. Eric had been buddies with a fellow member named Carlos, who hooked him up with drugs, as long as Eric paid it back later. At first, this worked out, though Mateo suspected he had to pawn a lot of his shit to get it. After about 7 months, the payments stopped coming, and the broken promises to pay it back was a regular thing. They had been lenient towards this for a while, all because Carlos swore up and down that he'd "pay it back". It never happened, and Carlos went behind the gangs back and gave the shit head junky more. They had to be taken care of. Xander had the pleasure of blowing a hole through Carlos that morning, and they had fixed the problem with Eric. Things would hopefully get back to normal, as long as they didn't have any issues with the police. He just needed to find that girl.

Antonio was sitting at the head of the table, drinking a red beer, with his girl of the week on his lap. A deck of cards was in his hand, and he was laughing along with the conversation, as well as whatever shit the girl was whispering in his ear. Mateo approached his leader, and Antonio now took notice of him.

Antonio greeted Mateo with a wide grin and stood up, " _ **Ah, brother! Glad you've made it back in time to enjoy the fun! I hope you have brought me good news**_ ".

Mateo smiled back and shook his head yes, " _ **The job has been done, but as we figured, no money**_ ".

Antonio put an arm around Mateo's shoulders, " _ **No worries, my man. Just glad that piece of shit is off the streets and out of our lives, eh?**_ "

Mateo looked at Antonio, his smile fading, " _ **Kylie Hein wasn't there. We didn't get her**_ ".

Antonio, surprisingly, didn't seem bothered by this. " _ **You'll get your girl. We've got connections all over this city, she won't get far. For now, enjoy our family**_ ".

With that, Antonio sat down and pulled the girl back in his lap. She giggled obnoxiously and wrapped her arms around him as he continued to play. Mateo went back over to his group and informed Angel of Antonio's behavior to the news. He seemed relieved that Antonio was ok with it, as he normally was known for his awful temper. Mateo patted him on the back and turned to walk out.

Angel turned quickly and looked at him, " _ **You leaving already?**_ ".

Mateo nodded, " _ **Yeah, long day. I'll see you all tomorrow**_ ".

 _ **:Expressway:**_

The ride in the SUV was very silent. Kylie hadn't muttered a word since they got into the car. Michael had no idea what he was doing. He should've killed her, but he couldn't. In the seven years of being a hitman, he had never once had an issue with killing people. He'd killed girls and boys her age before, and never once had he hesitated. He found his patience with her was almost non-existent, due to him being pissed that he couldn't find it in him to eliminate her. He found himself squeezing the wheel tightly as he thought about it, making it squeak a little as he moved his hand on it.

He had been at the apartment, trying to find out who the hell had just taken his job. Not only that, but who would do such a messy job. Those men were definitely apart of a gang, but which one? He had looked for clues, as in his experience, most gangs left a symbol or something behind letting everyone know who did it. Nothing. Not a damn thing. This wasn't such a big deal, but he found himself feeling curious. He had hoped that the girl would maybe know, but he could see it in her eyes that she didn't.

When he heard her come in through the front door, he was surprised. He wasn't expecting to see her, he had figured she was staying with a friend, partying, seeing a movie. Something most girls her age do on a Friday night. So when he saw her small frame come into view in the hallway, he wasn't sure what to do. When he had approached her, he fully intended on ending her misery right there. He tried pulling the trigger, but his body wouldn't let him. Now, here they were, sitting in a vehicle, going God knows where.

" _ **What the fuck is wrong with me?**_ ", he asked himself silently.

He looked over at her every few moments he had the chance. She was sat up, knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, resting her head on her knees as she looked forward. She seemed a bit out of it, he wondered how she was taking all of this.

After another couple of minutes of silence, Michael decided to speak up again.

" _ **My boss is going to fuck my ass dry when she finds out you're still alive**_ ", he commented.

She looked over at him, almost no emotion showing on her face, " _ **I take it you have a strict code**_ ".

Michael nodded, " _ **Once a payment is placed in, there is no going back. It doesn't matter if you offered me double what he paid, I was still supposed to take care of you**_ ".

She said nothing for a while, almost like she had no idea how to take that or what to say.

After a good minute though, she looked back at him and asked " _ **So why didn't you?**_ ".

Keeping his eyes on the road, he gave a quiet " _ **I don't know**_ ".

The SUV got quiet again, neither of them speaking up again for a while. Kylie wanted so badly to ask where they were going, but she couldn't find the voice to say it.

" _ **Would you have any idea of someone who drives a maroon 1990 Buick Lesabre?**_ ", Michael asked.

Kylie sat there for a moment and snapped her head over at him, " _ **Why do you ask?**_ ".

" _ **The men who killed your parents were in one**_ ", he replied.

Kylie sat there for a while thinking, when it hit her, she did know of someone who drove that car. It was a gang that Eric used to buy his drugs from, The COB's. A cracked out member named Carlos was always driven there by a few other men in that car. It had to have been them.

She looked over at Michael, " _ **The Cobalt Kings...my dad used to buy drugs from a guy in their group. He stopped paying him though I think...would explain why they came after us**_ ".

Michael nodded his head, now understanding the situation better.

Kylie kept looking over at him subtly, as the continued driving through the city. It was now almost 3:30 in the morning, and all she wanted to do is go to sleep.

" _ **Where are we going?**_ ", she asked him.

As per usual, he didn't look at her and kept his eyes on the road, " _ **Get in the very back**_ ".

Her eyes widened, " _ **Why?!**_ ", she asked, confused.

" _ **Because**_ ", he started, _**"I don't want you to know where we're going, can't have you leading police back to me**_ ".

She looked at him bewildered, " _ **Seriously?**_ ".

" _ **Don't make me say it again**_ ", he told her sternly.

She huffed loudly as she undid her seat belt and crawled over the first row of seats to get the very back. Once she got back there, she laid on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. Only scenery was the lights from the street lamp posts reflecting in the car.

After about 15 minutes, she heard his blinker go off and she could tell now he was taking an exit, getting off of the Expressway. Not long after that, she saw several lights fill the car, they were obviously in a pretty lit up part of the city. She could see out the windows slightly, but she wasn't entirely sure where they were. After a while of stopping and going and making several turns, they finally pulled into what seemed to be a parking garage. He pulled the car to a stop, turned off the ignition and got out, closing his door behind him. Just a few moments later, the trunk door opened and he grabbed her arm and pulled her out. She had to steady herself, as he did not pull her out softly.

Once she was standing up, he grabbed her bag and practically threw it at her. Her bag was heavier than she remembered and it almost knocked her down when it made contact with her torso. She held it up, and grabbed the strap, placing it on her shoulders, as he did the same with his bag. He shut the trunk door and then motioned his head at her to follow him. She did so, close behind and looking around the parking garage. It was big, but not as big as some, and there weren't as many cars in here either. She wondered if it was a private garage.

They came to the elevator that was in the middle of the parking garage and stepped inside. He pressed a button that was labeled "Main Floor" and the doors closed. She felt anxious as the elevator started moving up and not knowing where they were was even worse.

The doors opened, and revealed a big, fancy lobby. It was red and white themed and seemed to have a very modern feel to it. As he walked out of the elevator, he crossed the floor that lead to another elevator close to the front desk. A pretty, mid 20's woman stood behind the counter, and greeted Michael as he walked by. He simply nodded at her and they kept on walking.

After getting on this elevator, before pressing the button, he told her to turn around, not wanting her to know what floor level he was on. She did as he said, but not without rolling her eyes.

After about two and a half minutes, the doors opened and he grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her out of the elevator. She stepped inside and found herself in a huge flat. It was gorgeous and extremely modern, just like downstairs. There was a huge wall window that gave a view of the city. She found herself in awe, she had only seen places like this in pictures. She never dreamed of stepping in a place like this, unless she became a house maid for some rich people.

All reality around her had vanished, and she walked past Michael to see more of the place. A huge lounge room was the first room you saw, a long with an insanely huge big screen t.v and black/gray, blocky couches. His decor was perfection, and her guess was that he had a professional do it. Looking over, she saw another room with a huge kitchen, with a long dining table close to the living room. Stairs were in the center of the room, which lead to a hallway. And on another side of the room, was what appeared to be another long hallway. This place outdid her shitty apartment any day. It also smelled fresh and crisp in the room, and somewhat reminded her of the fall season. She continued walking around the room slowly, taking everything in.

Michael chuckled, " _ **I take it you've never been in a place like this before?**_ ".

Kylie nodded her head no, " _ **I see killing people pays well though**_ ".

He gave her a smirk, " _ **I'm good at what I do, so I think I should get paid well for it. Don't you?**_ ".

She didn't respond and made her way over to the dining room. She saw a glass door that almost blended in with the huge window, it lead out to a balcony on the side. This place was insane.

" _ **I'll be back in just a minute**_ ", Michael said, starting to walk down the hallway.

He started to enter the corridor, but stopped and turned to look at her, _**"Don't get any cute ideas. The lady downstairs works for us, so if you try to flee, it will just end badly for you**_ ".

With that, he turned around and disappeared down the hallway.

Kylie rolled her eyes again, and went through the apartment. The kitchen was huge, and everything was so clean and up to date. At her apartment, the old fridge looked like it was from the early 80's and the freezer didn't even work properly. He had the huge chrome, triple door refrigerator with a touchpad on the freezer side. Everything was so fancy, she was afraid to touch anything, fearing she'd break it.

She felt tempted to see how this contract killer ate, and opened up the fridge. As she had expected, super healthy. Vegetables, lean meats, fruit, and shit tons of water bottles. A good three rows were almost completely bottles of water. All this water made her want a sprite pretty badly.

Shutting the fridge, she walked back into the main entrance where they first came in. She found herself staring up at the extremely high ceilings, and wondering how hard it was to change out the light bulbs.

" _ **That must be one hella tall ladder**_ ", she thought.

Soon, she saw Michael heading back down the hallway towards her, his hands empty now. She figured he went and put back whatever was in the bag from earlier. He was rolling up the sleeves of his long sleeved button up as he walked back into the entrance hall with her.

" _ **Hungry?**_ ", he asked, still looking down, rolling up the other sleeve.

She was hungry, but more tired. She'd probably fall asleep waiting on it, or face dunk it as she ate.

" _ **I'd like to take a shower, actually**_ ", she said, just realizing how dirty she felt.

He nodded and said, " _ **Follow me**_ ".

He lead her up the stairs and down the hallway. The hallway had different options to turn down, and she wondered exactly how many rooms this place had. He took her all the way down the main hallway and to the last room. He opened up the door and she saw it was a guest bedroom. It was pretty big for a guest room, and had another giant window overlooking the city. The bed was queen sized, with gray and white bed sheets. He pointed over to the bathroom that was to the right of them when walking in.

" _ **Thank you so much, dude**_ ", she said, extremely grateful at this point and headed to the room.

" _ **This is where you'll be staying for now**_ ", he informed her, " _ **I don't know for how long, but this will have to work for now**_ ".

She nodded at him, and walked over to the bed to place her bag on the bed.

" _ **When you get out, come downstairs and I'll have some tea for you. I need to discuss some ground rules with you**_ ", he finished.

He stepped out of the room and left her to do her business.

 _ **:Blair:**_

Michael proceeded down the stairs, dreading his next move. He knew he had to call Blair, which was the last thing he wanted to do.

Blair was one of the superiors of the "company" Michael worked for. She was in charge of getting Michael certain jobs and making sure his money is transacted correctly. She would be furious when she found out that he didn't only let Kylie live, but he allowed someone who was a witness to a murder scene to live. He was going to have a hell of a time explaining this.

He walked into dining area and pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing her up. Each ring that went by was almost agonizing.

" _ **Is it done?**_ ", he heard her monotone say the moment she answered.

He sighed, " _ **We have a bit of a situation**_ ".

" _ **Are you fucking serious, Michael?**_ ", she responded, a very pissy tone coming up in her voice.

" _ **Someone got to them before me**_ ", he explained.

" _ **What do you mean someone got to them before you?**_ ", she question.

" _ **When I arrived at the destination, another gang had already taken care of them. Apparently, Mr. Acossi isn't the only one who had issues with Eric Hein**_ ", he continued.

" _ **Mmmmm**_ ", she replied, " _ **Well, as far as I'm concerned, you did your job and the transaction is still final**_ ".

He groaned silently, knowing this was not the end of the discussion.

" _ **I didn't kill the girl**_ ", he muttered.

He heard her breath stop for a moment, before responding with, " _ **Why the hell not?**_ ".

" _ **I...I couldn't do it**_ ", he admitted.

He heard her scoff, and by the noises he was hearing, it sounded like she was pacing back and forth. Her left hand was most likely on her forehead, as she always did when she was stressed about something.

" _ **So let me get this straight",**_ she started _ **, "You kill for a living, you've never had an issue with this before. And now, after being paid 30 grand to eliminate this family, you don't kill the daughter because you "couldn't do it"?!**_ ".

He stayed silent for a moment, and then answered with a " _ **Yes**_ ".

Blair started cursing under her breath, saying things like " **I can't handle this shit right now** ", and " **Well fuck me** ".

After complaining to herself, she once again spoke up, " _ **So what, is she hot? Do you want to fuck her? Is that why she's not dead?**_ ".

Michael's eyebrows both raised up in shock, " _ **She's 17, Blair**_ ".

" _ **And you wouldn't be the 26 year old to fuck a 17 year old either!**_ ", she yelled.

He sighed again, not sure of how to fix the situation without having to kill the girl upstairs.

" _ **We'll figure it out**_ ", he said.

" _ **You better fucking hope we do! I'll call you tomorrow, I hope you have a good fucking plan by then!**_ ", she continued, yelling as she always did.

" _ **Yes ma'am**_ ", he responded.

With that, she hung up the phone. Now it was his turned to feel stressed. He rubbed the sides of his head, and tried to come up with a quick idea. He had nothing.

" _ **I need to get some damn sleep**_ ", he said aloud to himself.

 **:4:55 A.M:**

Kylie stepped out of the steaming shower, feeling amazing now that she was clean. Wrapping a towel around her body and using another to wrap up her hair, she walked out of the bathroom. She had laid out her underwear and VS satin sleep shirt so she wouldn't have to deal with digging through her bag when she got out. Grabbing her bottle of lotion, she started lathering herself up. She absolutely hated the feeling of dry skin.

After applying her lotion, she headed to the bathroom to brush out her damp hair. As she brushed out the tangles, she did her best to ignore the horrible feeling that was starting to eat away at her. She had a lot of shit happen to her yesterday and early this morning. She didn't want to have to think about it, and hoped it wouldn't give her nightmares when she passed out later.

When she finished her hair situation, she put on her night clothes and looked in the giant, tall floor mirror, to make sure it wasn't too revealing to go downstairs in. It was a little short, but she figured it would be ok for the short talk they hopefully had. She grumbled as she saw her hair starting to wave up, wishing she had naturally straight hair.

Deciding it was time to get downstairs so she could get this over with and get some sleep, she left the room. As she got closer to the stairs and saw all the corridors, she was wondering how she wouldn't get lost in here. This place was ridiculously huge. For one guy too, what does he keep in all these rooms?

She approached the staircase and descended down them. She found Michael almost immediately as she walked into the dining area. He was sitting down, drinking something out of a black mug. As she walked fully into the room, she saw another black mug sitting in front of the seat beside him.

" _ **I hope you like vanilla caramel tea**_ ", he said, " _**I wasn't sure what you liked, and tried to think of what all the other teenage girls get. Sorry, it's not Starbucks**_ ".

She had to hold back a laugh, " _ **I love vanilla and I love caramel, so it should be good**_ ".

As she stepped beside him, he took this time to look at her. As he eyed her up, he felt horrible. She looked good...really good. He hated that he felt that way about a 17 year old girl, but knowing she'd be 18 soon made him feel less shitty.

Kylie had sat down and started sipping the tea. It was good, and it was helping her relax more as well.

" _ **I should have given you the celestial herbal tea, it helps you sleep**_ ", he said, looking at her.

She shrugged, " _ **I won't need the help, I'll pass out easily**_ ".

He nodded and took another sip from his cup.

They sat in silence, something they were becoming too comfortable with around each other.

" _ **Are they mad at you?**_ ", Kylie asked.

He looked over at her and just stared for a moment before answering, " _ **Yeah**_ ".

" _ **Ah**_ ", was her only response.

He watched her for a moment out of the corner of his eyes. He didn't her to notice him looking over her.

He cleared his throat, " _ **So, about the rules**_ ".

She stopped sipping her tea and gave him a look that said he had her full attention.

" _ **Uh huh**_ ", she responded.

" _ **First of all, no leaving. You only leave when I say you can. Don't even attempt it. There are lots of other cleaners like me that live here. We work for the same people, including the people who work the front. You won't even make it to the elevator before someone notices you. Just don't do it, you won't like the end result**_ ", he told her.

She nodded, though she hated not being able to leave. She got cabin fever easily.

" _ **Second, do not use any social media that someone can contact you on. No Facebook, Twitter, Snapchat, or whatever the fuck else you kids use these days**_ ", he continued.

She nodded again.

" _ **Third of all, I brought you here because I have a strange need of watching over you. I don't know why, but I do. I hope for your safety that I don't find a way to rid of it either. So in the mean time, this place will be your home, if you will. You're allowed to do what you want, however, there are certain rooms you need to stay out of. I'll show you which ones you're allowed to enter, and the rest are off limits. Don't test me on this**_ ", he threatened.

" _ **What about my job though?!**_ ", she asked, feeling upset now.

" _ **Worry about that later, I'll take care of it**_ ", he answered.

She nodded again, and sipped the last of her tea.

" _ **Can we do the rest of the rules later? I'm about to fall asleep here**_ ", she asked, feeling groggy.

He shook his head yes, and she turned around to go upstairs.

" _ **Goodnight, Michael**_ ", she said as she walked up the stairs.

He gave her a half ass wave, not answering.

He had too much on his mind, and he had to figure out a way to make this all right.


End file.
